


Belong

by dubujeongguk



Category: UOIT
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubujeongguk/pseuds/dubujeongguk
Summary: In which Tishi is a quiet dancer who knows nothing outside of the arts and Remy is a little more than familiar to the entire campus.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i hope u enjoy this tishi x remy fic uwu  
> pls give me lots of love ♥  
> kamashapnida !

The room is deafeningly quiet when Tishiban walks in, taking long strides towards the mirror before dropping his belongings in front of it. He’s a plain boy. He’s wearing a solid black t-shirt with sweatpants to match; a windbreaker barely draped around his body. He looks like any other boy you’d see on the street, albeit one you wouldn’t pay any mind to. He’s soft-spoken and kept to himself. But, when the music begins to play, it’s almost as if he becomes somebody else. And that’s what he likes the most about dance.

\--

Remy saunters around campus in a loose tank top and a pair of joggers, with a backpack hanging off one of his shoulders. He feels everyone’s stares as he makes his way through the halls towards the cafeteria. He’s sure that those looking at him have either spent a night with him or have plans to. It isn’t so bad, though, he thinks. At least it implies he’s desirable.

“Hi Phoebe,” he chirps, grabbing a seat beside his friend.

Phoebe looks up from her phone and greets him, covering her mouth to hide her chewing as she speaks. “Hello,” she says, before slowly taking another bite of her breakfast burrito.

The two naturally slip into conversation, one that lasts long enough for Phoebe to finish her meal. As the two pack-up their things to leave for their respective classes, a figure approaches them from a distance.

“Hi Phoebe,” the baby-faced boy says softly, with a donut in hand. “Are you going to class?”

Remy watched on silently as they discussed comp-arch with each other, every word flying over his head. He was more interested in the boy in front of him. The boy was clearly taller than him. He was wearing a plain white hoodie, with its strings tied into a bow and a black jacket around it. He had black coiffed hair and bright eyes and little to no facial hair. He had a prominent cupid’s bow and seemingly soft lips. Remy began to wonder if they felt as soft they looked. When the boy finally leaves, Remy snaps back to reality with a light tap on the shoulder, courtesy of Phoebe.

“Who was that?” he asks, curiosity lacing his every word.

“Uh Tishi?” Phoebe answers hesitantly. “Don’t worry about it. He’s no one special.”

“Why’s that?”

Phoebe grimaces slightly, recalling how Remy was staring at her friend earlier. “I just don’t think he’s someone you would get along with,” she continues slowly. “He’s just not _that_ kind of guy, you know?”

Not the kind of guy who sleeps around, she means, Remy thinks to himself as he presses his lips into a tight line.

In other words, “stay away from him; he’s too good to be played with.”

Remy got that loud and clear.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait bitches

Remy yawns obnoxiously as his peers furiously type away at their laptops. His screen’s brightness is at an all-time high to keep himself awake, whilst everyone else’s is kept relatively low to avoid attracting any wandering eyes. Remy thinks it’s absolutely stupid; why should he have to turn down his own brightness just because someone gets distracted easily? Thus, Remy’s laptop does not dim for the rest of the lecture.

It’s nearly evening and it’s much too chilly for Remy’s liking. Those humid summer nights begin to feel like old friends, as autumn creeps in to make an acquaintance. The leaves are turning colour and Remy grimaces at the thought of winter, despite there still being months to go. When the bus pulls up, Remy readily hops into the vehicle sheltering him from the mild winds. Walking towards the very back of the bus, he finds himself a corner of empty seats and tosses his bag on one.

Remy looks out the window for some period of time before tiring himself of the view. Though, when he looks away to gaze around the bus, he somewhat regrets it as he sees couple after couple.

Remy sighs and snuggles into his corner, resting his head against the window. Putting his earphones in, he slowly closes his eyes and falls into a light slumber, though not without thinking about how nice it would be to have a shoulder to lean on.

\--

“Why can’t I be friends with him?” Remy asks for the millionth time, undoubtedly annoying Phoebe.

Phoebe furrows her brows and snaps back. “You can be friends with him, Remy,” she almost shouts. “Just not _too_ friendly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Remy!”

“What?!”

Phoebe groans and closes Love Live. Having Remy beside her during a rhythm game was worse than having messenger notifications enabled on her phone. “Look, I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to ‘date’ him,” she says bluntly, “or whatever you do with boys you think are cute.”

Remy rolls his eyes. “Whatever,” he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. It was ridiculous that he was being told to stay away from somebody he barely knew.

The two sat in silence until Phoebe angrily finished her food, still upset that Remy started an argument with her mid-rhythm game. “I’m going to class now,” she informs him as she picks up her things and leaves.

Remy watches her walk away with his arm propped on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand. Today, she was going to some dumb lecture that she’d skipped too much of. A lecture that she shared with Tishiban. Remy quickly grabs his belongings and jogs after Phoebe, stealthily following her to the lecture hall; though trying his best not to make too much noise.

If Phoebe wanted Remy to leave Tishiban alone, that was exactly what he was _not_ going to do.

Remy stops at the doorway as he sees Phoebe get settled in a spot next to what seems to be Tishiban. His hair was down today, Remy noticed. It covered his forehead and made him look years younger than he was—or like a fluffy puppy. Remy slinks away to find the back door of the lecture hall, quietly making his way to a seat a few rows behind the two of them.

The second Remy sits down, he begins to regret following Phoebe to class. Initially, he had followed her in defiance but as the professor began to speak, he realized there was really no reason for him to be here. This was not the place to irritate Phoebe and hang around Tishiban to spite her. It was a lecture hall, for God’s sake.  

As people began to fill the seats, Remy slowly lost his chance to leave without making a commotion. With a nearly dead phone, Remy was reduced to absentmindedly listening to the seminar and glancing at Phoebe and Tishiban every five minutes.

After half an hour of monotony, Remy could feel himself falling asleep. However, the loud and familiar background music of an MMORPG that blast from a laptop a few rows down wouldn’t have it. Remy scans the room for the source until his eyes lay on Phoebe, who all but scrambles to find the mute button on her laptop. To the right of his messy friend was Tishiban, who couldn’t help but snicker at the girl.

Remy’s heart stops at the sound of his laughter because whose wouldn’t? It was shocking to Remy, how absurdly cute Tishiban was. If it wasn’t borderline creepy to follow Phoebe to class and just to see Tishiban, he thinks he’d do it again.

But it is, so Remy concludes that it’s best that this should just be a one-time thing. Too bad though, because Tishiban was really, _really_ cute, he thinks to himself.


End file.
